Unforgotten Reunion
by Michie Masako Ryoko
Summary: [Two-shoot] "Hal yang tak terduga akan terjadi pada mereka. Di pagi bolong setengah melompong, Athena teler, Bronzies kerja. Yang pertama dari yang lama. Yang bikin Sukowi jadi camat. Main Cast is Goldies. Karya Michie-san. Langsung saja baca cerita di Te-Ka-Pe!" (Omega)


Title : Unforgoten Reunion

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya Omega is owned by Masami Kurumada. But this story is forever mine.

Warning : GJ, OOC, Abal, Boys-love, typo(s), Garing's humor, and other warning.

.

**First part**

CIT CIT CIT CUIT CUIT KUUUKK

Sanctuary kelihatan tenang dan damai di pagi–menjelang siang–hari itu tidak menutupi fakta bahwa perang melawan Pallas sudah berakhir. Setting cerita ini mengambil pas tiga-per-delapan season kedua Omega. Artinyaaa... Prolog usai, Climax menanti. Jangan salahkan Author yang mengambil cerita di waktu tenang seperti ini. Oke?

Beralih lebih lanjut ke Kuil Aries. Tidak seperti biasanya, para Saint terpuruk berzirah kuning kunyit sedang narik ojek disana. Uhug-uhug! Maksudnya, para Gold Saint kita yang tercinta dan terganteng ini sedang kumpul bareng di Kuil Aries. Author juga meminta agar Readers jangan menyiapkan bom dan alat tajam. Mengerti? Nah, silahkan duduk manis dan jangan melakukan tindakan mencurigakan selagi membaca cerita ini.

Hari ini Athena Saori–merangkap CEO Kido Corp, sedang hibernasi di kediamannya yang megah di Jepang. Nampaknya gadis berambut lavender muda itu _loyo_ [1] akibat gelang ungu hadiah dari Pallas yang masih berwujud anak-anak. Hadiah yang manis pokoknya.

Bagaimana dengan tugasnya sebagai Athena? Tenang. Saori akan me-miscall ajudan setianya alias Sagitarius Seiya jikalau ada sesuatu terjadi. Sebagai persiapan lainnya juga, gadis yang sukses menjadi Athena dua generasi ini sudah menaruh spanduk di berbagai belahan dunia. Isinya? Yah you know, untuk memastikan tidak ada Saint yang nyantai-nyantai (dengan kata lain : **Spanduk ancaman 'Loe semua gak ngelaksanain tugas, bakalan gue END!'**).

Back ke Story

Jauh dikatakan dari namanya kumpul bareng, masing-masing Gold Saint Omega itu terlihat sibuk sendiri. Misalnya, Sagitarius Seiya yang sedang chattingan lewat Samsung Galaxy Chat dengan sohib-sohib Bronze nya, Harbinger yang masih fokus pada pertandingan 'SMACK UP' [2] di IPad barunya, Fudo yang menikmati meditasinya, serta Kiki yang menyendiri dengan aura sedih di sofa. Sebenarnya niat kumpul tidak?

Semuanya menatap ke Author dengan tatapan membunuh."Author diam saja!"

Para Gold Saint generasi terbaru itu pun sibuk kembali. Seakan ucapan kompak mereka tadi hanya angin lewat saja.

"Author bisa diam tidak...?"

Ok-ok. Saya menyerah! Tolong jangan 'Exclamation' saya, oke? Saya janji bakalan kasih bonus spesial untuk kalian.

Para Gold Saint Omega kita (sekali lagi) pun kembali sibuk. Readers jangan cengo ya melihat itu. Ini hal yang biasa.

DUNG DUNG DUNG (?)

Tanah tiba-tiba saja bergoncang hebat. Para Gold Saint refleks langsung berlindung di bawah meja besar disitu. Ya, mungkin minus untuk Fudo yang tetap kalem di posisi bersila. Jangan tanya kalau Harbinger muat masuk di meja dengan tinggi 90 cm itu.

Gempa 9 SR itu pun berhenti dalam 30 detik. Setelah dipastikan dengan melirik Fudo, ketiga Gold Saint yang berlindung di naungan meja pun keluar. _Actually_, jarang sekali ada gempa di Sanctuary. Maklum, yang jadi Dewa Gempa takut di hajar Athena bersama engkong nya hanya untuk kerusakan secuil lalat. Ehem! Kita kembali ke cerita.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah lubang hitam keunguan muncul di lantai. Dan dari lubang itu, keluarlah 8 sosok misterius dengan tudung ungu. Keempat Gold Saint kita pun langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda begitu merasakan auranya. "Specter Hades."

"Oh, jadi mereka, ajudan setia Dewa Meikai itu." Harbinger kelihatan senang begitu dapat musuh baru selain serangga kecil Pallasite.

Para Specter itu menggenggam jubah mereka. Tudung serta jubah ungu mereka pun tersikap. Yang terlihat pertama di mata para Gold Saint adalah zirah ungu kehitaman yang terlihat mengkilat seperti baru. Ketika beranjak ke atas, mereka membelalakkan mata.

"HAHH?!"

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

Other Note :

[1] _loyo_ dalam bahasa indonesia adalah lelah atau capek. Bagi yang orang jawa pasti mengerti.

[2] Kebalikan dari 'Smack Down', 'Smack Up' adalah tekhnik banting-bantingan ala orang jalanan dengan dibanting ke atas lalu dipukul-tendang sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Ini semata hanya bohongan saja untuk unsur cerita. Selebihnya 'Smack Up' itu tidak pernah ada.

Konnichiwa, minna-san~

Setelah sekian lama ngejan di kamar mandi -eh, maksudnya lama nangkring di laptop, akhirnya kelar juga fic ini. Fic pertama saya di fandom Saint Seiya. Maklum kalau ada yang salah, saya kan masih pemula. *innocent face* #di pentung Author senpai# X)

Bagaimana ceritanya? Menarik? Gaje? Keren? Perfect? *dihajar Readers and Author lain* Satu chapter lagi, maka project saya untuk yang pertama kalinya ini bakalan selesai. Jadi mohon dukungan dan kritik nya, ya?

Michie Masako Ryoko pamit.

Sayounara~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**^v^**


End file.
